1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a board to board connector assembly having hermaphroditic configuration and capable of blind mating.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0081903 published on Mar. 26, 2009 discloses a board to board connector including a female connector and a male connector having a same configuration. Each of the male connector and the female connector has a housing and a plurality of terminals mounted in the housing. Each terminal has a body portion, a curved resilient contacting arm, a vertical stiff contacting arm, and a pair of tail portions extending outwardly from opposite ends of the body portion. The stiff contacting arm of the male connector is sandwiched between the resilient contacting arm and the stiff contacting arm of the female connector. The resilient contacting arm of the male connector contacts with the stiff contacting arm of the female connector.
An electrical connector assembly having hermaphroditic configuration and capable of blind mating is desired.